


Over The Top

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Knotting, Large Cock, Moaning, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Rooftop Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex, rogues - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Worgen × Night Elf rogues sex scene on rooftops of Stormwind.Heavy Smut
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)





	Over The Top

Rogues generally were used to getting into places they shouldn't have been, no throne room nor chest too difficult for the most fearsome and self-serving of rogues to get into. But sometimes it wasn't about stealing or killing; it was about chasing the thrills by themselves. And as Ziahna bent forward over the edge of a rooftop in the middle of Stormwind, completely naked, there were few thrills that could have compared, her very hung Worgen companion guiding his cock slowly into Ziahna's pussy and drawing an excited purr from the night elf as she felt herself taken. "Yes, that's it," she moaned. "Now fuck me. Fuck me while they pass by underneath us, completely unaware of our presence!"

Vrass Shadowblade, as Worgen called himself, happily thrust away at Ziahna's tight, needy cunt, which was loosened up around his thick knotted cock, but not quite loosened up enough for her tastes as he started to hammer away at her, hands clutching her hips tightly as he fucked her over the edge. And yet there they were, fucking in the very capital city of the Alliance, their power base, having snuck in and through the city, up to a roof top where now, in broad daylight and over a busy street, Kaldorei woman was getting fucked by a big knotted dick and having no qualms about letting Vrass Shadowblade know just how big it was.

All manner of Alliance races passed in the streets below, not a single one of them looking up. If they had, they would have seen Worgen chest heaving from the harsh thrusts he was being pounded into with from behind, would have seen the pleasure-wracked expression of a blue-haired Kaldorei woman full of big knotted dick and shameless about how good it felt. Ziahna had snuck into a great many places in her life, but none had ever brought such raw, immediate gratification as this one. Her head throbbed with excitement as she leaned over the edge, right there, vulnerable and visible, unseen only through the continued inability of anybody to look up at the skyline.

Pressing her perky butt back against Shadowblade's lap, Ziahna was eager, driven by a need to test this, barely holding her moans back as only survival instinct kept her from screaming down to the streets blow in a vulgar taunting of the Alliance's lax security, of their failings so wide that the two of them were fucked right above their heads. She didn't, thankfully, but the need was so powerful within her and it only made her head spin about dizzily, excitement burning within her as she meet the thrusts of the big Worgen dick and relished in the madness of what she was doing.

Not quite so enamoured by the possibility of getting caught, Vrass Shadowblade nonetheless kept thrusting, kept hammering eagerly away at the tight pussy wrapped snug around his cock, grunting and groaning as she held onto her firmly, staring down at the street below with just as much excitement as Ziahna. The idea of doing this all undetected was getting them hot, and adrenaline the most potent aphrodisiac of all, driving him to a harsh and intense orgasm as he finally pulled Ziahna back from the rooftop edge, shoving her down onto her hands and knees as he buried himself forward and came inside of her, knowing he couldn't trust Ziahna to hold herself together. And indeed, as she let out the loudest moan yet, being removed from the edge overlooking the street helped them remain safe and sane.

F I N

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
